koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Athrun Zala/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Athrun Zala. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 *"Time to stop!" *"Coward!" *"Enough foolishness!" *"Why the hell are you asking me?" *"You want some more?!" *"This is a mission, not a fight!" *"War isn't about being a hero." *"Absolute power is a double-edged sword. I must tread carefully." *"Killing for revenge, dying for revenge... Does it really bring us closer to peace?" *"Power can only be wielded at the expense of others." *"Enforcing arbitrary rules with violence leads to tyranny. Be careful." *"Glad to hear it. You know I'm counting on you." *"Shinn! Lunamaria! The Freedom's an enemy! Watch yourselves!" *"If you keep jumping the gun, I'll have to teach you a lesson!" Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 *"I don't think so!" *"I couldn't do it..." *"Thank you for your help." *"You want some more?!" *"Right! Let's do it, Kira!" *"Athrun Zala, launching in Justice!" *"If we keep pushing them back, we can win! All units, attack!" *"It's hard to wield power without leaving some tears in your wake." *"Killing for revenge, dying for revenge... Does it really bring us closer to peace?" *"Power corrupts. That's why we can't allow this machine to fall into the wrong hands!" *"I really need to figure out how to get along with people better..." *"Enemy field is ours, confirmed." *"This isn't about what YOU want! Great power comes with responsibility!" *"War isn't about being a hero." *"Who is our real enemy, and how should we fight them?" *"Is this really the kind of power you wanted?" *"Okay, back to the front lines!" *"We can't let the enemy pull this off!" *"I'm not giving up yet!" *"Stop it! Your power is only making things worse here!" *"Your ambitions will destroy everything I'm fighting for. I will never stop!" *"You're the type who thinks anyone who disagrees with you is instantly wrong!" *"I will protect them all. No matter what." *"We won... But at what cost?" Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn *"Athrun Zala, launching." *"Commence operations. Give highest priority to search and rescue." *"War isn't about being a hero." *"Killing for revenge, dying for revenge... Does it really bring us closer to peace?" *"If I gain power, I know I'll end up doing something that will bring sadness to others." *"Enemy field is ours, confirmed." *"We have to put an end to wars fought for the sake of showing off!" *"I'm a True Gundam Dynasty Warrior!" *"Back off! I have no intention of just letting you kill me!" *"Shinn, Luna... I'm sorry." *"Why are you so determined to spread hate throughout the entire world!?" *"Thanks. That was way too close!" *"A point is under attack. All units able to do so, please respond!" *"Come on. We have things we need to do." *"So that's how you're going to make me your subordinate." *"Things are definitely not going our way right now!" *"There's still so much I need to do...!" *"Stop it! Your power is only making things worse here!" *"Don't do this, Lunamaria! I don't want to have to shoot you!" *"You're talking about the destruction of the whole world! I won't allow it!" *"We've definitely taken the upper hand here!" *"I know that you wouldn't turn against us without a good reason." *"I have to pull out..." *"That went well. We should be all right for now." *"I will protect them all. No matter what." Category:Quotes